Just Friends
by Lily
Summary: In alternate universe, and characters are related. Just a story I did long ago... thought would like to share it
1. Setup

Just Friends ? : Chapter 1  
  
Rated : G  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This place is beautiful !" said Serena.  
  
"Yeah, let's go to our rooms now Sere..." said Molly.  
  
The two girls are spending their summer vacation at a seaside villa that Molly's uncle owned. They made their way up the winding stairs.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As soon as Melvin heard the news of his girlfriend's arrival, he rushed to the villa. Melvin had managed to persuade his parents and a distant-cousin to follow Molly.  
  
"Hey, Molly ! I think we arrived before you did...hehe," grinned Melvin, placing a kiss on Molly's cheek.  
  
"Hey, Mel..."  
  
"Hi Melvin !" said Serena.  
  
"Hi Serena...."  
  
Melvin had a sudden idea and and whispered it to Molly.   
  
"Serena, you free tonight right ?" asked Molly mischevously.  
  
"Yeah, why ?"  
  
"Melvin here says that he had arranged a date for us..."  
  
"What ? A date ? But I don't want a boyfriend..." she protested.   
  
"Serena, you'll like him. He's a nice guy." said Melvin.  
  
"Who in the world is he ?"   
  
"He's my distant-cousin. Nice, smart, cute and stuff..." Melvin counted his cousin's good qualities.  
  
"You are too, Melv." giggled Molly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks dear." said Melvin.  
  
"Oh God ! Can't I stay back, read, sleep or watch movies ?" she protested again.  
  
"Is that your idea of fun during summer ? Boring.."  
  
"Oh Serena, you're exactly like him..." lied Melvin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I do not like the idea of being forced to a date. It's stupid." complained Serena.  
  
"Relax, Serena. You will date sometime anyway. So why not make it now ?" said Molly.  
  
"I do not want to."  
  
"You've got nothing to lose...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... And everything to gain. Save it for yourself and Mr. Melv. Thank you."  
  
"Hey ! That's hurts." Molly feigned.  
  
"Oh, duh ! Cut it out." Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon. We've gotta get you something to wear."  
  
"Now... hold it. Define the 'we' ?"  
  
"You of course, and me."  
  
"I am actually forced into this. It's criminal offence to force someone to do something against their will."  
  
"Oh God ! Serena... please we are not in school."   
  
"No, just making you frustrated, that's all."  
  
"You enjoy that, don't you ?"  
  
"Hey ! That hurts..."   
  
"You know that's my line, Serena, not yours." giggled Molly.  
  
"Nope. I created it...." Serena laughed.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
"Okay, okay... I'm the one dressed so I'll choose myself."  
  
"Whatever. Get going !"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"Uh uh Melv, I hate it when you sound like that. You're gonna ask me for a favour again, aren't you ?"  
  
"Hey, that's what cousins are for."  
  
"Oh no !"  
  
"Yes, yes. We're going on a date. So hurry !"  
  
"What ?! Melvin I'm gonna kill you for this."  
  
"Hey, man. I've promised the girls."  
  
"I thought you've got a girlfriend ?" Darien raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. And her friend."  
  
"Who's that she ?"  
  
"Blond. Slim. Pretty. Cool. Why ?"  
  
"Your usual dates for me. Where do you get the idea I like blonds ?"  
  
"Trust me, Darien. I know better. Tell me I'm wrong that most of your poems describes or has a princessy blond in it."  
  
Darien blushed.   
  
"See ?"  
  
"I don't believe you... Melv. You're crazy."  
  
"Why ? You've got better things to do ?"  
  
"Yeah. I can stay home, read books, sleep, watch T.V. The list goes on."  
  
"Oh God !!!"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm sure you'll like her. I'm sure."  
  
"How can you be so sure ? You don't even know who I date..."  
  
"Believe me, Mr. Physics."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what cha think ?  
Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you.  
  
Lily  
Email or ICQ me....  
stardazed7@hotmail.com  
19112563  
  



	2. Date

Just Friends : Chapter 2  
By : Lily  
Rated : G-Shock !  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Serena still couldn't believe how she managed to agree with Molly and Melvin's crazy suggestion. It was not like she wanted any date. Maybe she did want a boyfriend but she intend to get one herself, not go on some blind date like this.  
  
"What if he's not whatever Melvin said ?" Serena asked Molly.  
  
"I know Melvin, he wouldn't lie." Molly replied confidently.  
  
"Yeah, right. As if you can be so sure."  
  
"Well, I known him longer than you, that's one thing for sure."  
  
"But, I know you longer than he did. Since we were babies," Serena said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Anyway Serena, would you mind stop fidgeting, it's driving me mad. It's not like you haven't had a date before."  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"I didn't know you are so eager to see this guy. Or maybe you like him already ?" guessed Molly.  
  
"Molly !" Serena smacked her friend on the shoulder.  
  
Both the girls were waiting for Melvin and his cousin to show up. So far, dued to Molly's persistent naggings, Serena had given up and got ready early.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Darien decided to dress down for the stupid date. He chose a pair of jeans and thrown on a dark blue shirt. He had wanted to wear sandals but for Melvin's so-called you-get-to-meet-my-girlfriend-first-time look he knew he had to chuck the sandals away and opted for sneakers.  
  
He hated himself for agreeing to Melvin's not-so-good version of a puppy dog look but, he needed dinner anyway. Reluctantly, he trailed Melvin all the way up to the beachside villa.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Molly :  
  
The door bell rang. I'm so excited, my first summer night out, and with Melvin. It's is getting cooler everyway.  
  
Ack ! Since when am I sitting next to a tree ?  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Serena stiffened when the door bell rang. She could feel Molly ready to jump up and down before opening the door.   
  
The butler beat Molly to the door and she gave a small pout. It didn't stay for long as Melvin came in and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Miss me ?" asked Melvin.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Good, me too."  
  
"Uh, Mr. Melvin and his wife, please break it up." came a deep amused voice.  
  
Molly and Melvin blushed considerably and Melvin gestured for his cousin to come in.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
Serena glanced up at the tall guy, now half blocking the villa's huge doorway. The guy returned the glance with the same amount of enthusiasm as she did... none at all.  
  
'Sure he's cute.' thought Serena.  
  
On the other side, 'She can pass.' Darien thought.  
  
  
Molly and Melvin looked back and forth from the silent two before deciding that in time, they would do exactly what they hope.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
They were seated at the pizza parlor. Serena couldn't believe that the guy so far had met her, slice for slice. And surely you know how much Serena can wolf down...  
  
Darien couldn't believe that the blond girl could manage as many slices as he did and still could stay that slim. It was a change from all those dieting girls he had met. And there she was... what's her name ? Yeah, Serena, drinking Coke, not diet Coke.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Melvin..." said Serena.  
  
"Yeah ?"   
  
"Do you have any more money ?"  
  
"Yeah, got loads..." replied Melvin, distractedly.  
  
"So..... can you order somemore ?"  
  
Darien could feel his jaw practically hitting the ground. That girl was sure different. Plus, when he was now feeling paticularly bloated and fat, she can still chomp down some more ? Wow !  
  
"I don't think so Serena, because we are heading over to Snow Shack for ice creams and then to the Summer Fair." said Melvin, half-grinning as Serena's eyes grew wider.  
  
"RREAAALLY ?" Serena squealed. "Cool !"  
  
  
Darien's jaw could only dislocate.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It was almost a challenge to try and wolf down more ice creams than Serena. All Darien could do was count the plates, bowls, glasses and the flavours she'd tried.  
  
'Snowy Chocalate Mint Deluxe, Flake Wafer Choc, Banana Boat Hot & Cold Fudge, Strawberry Choc Ice, Winter Chocalate Chip, Snowflake Cookies N Cream, Freeze Mocha Supreme and Snow Shack Special.' counted Darien, mentally.  
  
Serena glanced at Darien's orders. Almost each one has a Choc word or were cousins of it. Only Melvin and Molly seemed to be contented with one each and one huge one between them.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
The stars were bright with the shinning moonlight. Molly and Melvin were delighted and strolled casually through the warm sands of the beach.   
  
Serena and Darien were stuck in an uneasy silence. It was not like they both cared but the atmosphere and the giggling couple somewhere around them weren't helping either.  
  
"Hi..." said Serena, trying to break the silence.  
  
  
~no answer~  
  
  
"Yo ?" she tried again, waving a hand.  
  
  
~still no response~  
  
  
"Hi, my name is Serena, I believe yours is Darien ?"  
  
  
~again...silence~  
  
  
"Darien ?"  
  
"Would you stop it ? I heard you the first time," Darien lashed out suddenly.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer ?"  
  
"Because I'm sick and tired of this. I can't stand flirts like you. You people make me sick."  
  
"I did -not- flirt with you."  
  
"Yeah right ! Then just shut up. Why keep trying to make a move on me ? Shameless flirt."  
  
Serena stared at him angrily, tears rushing to her eyes. Without another word, she turned on her heels and fled the beach.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
So what cha think ?  
Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you.  
  
Lily  
Email or ICQ me....  
stardazed7@hotmail.com  
19112563  
  



End file.
